The Staring Contest
by Dark Mage 13-2
Summary: Riku just wishes that Sora and Kairi would stop being oblivious and get together, for it is obvious that Sora and Kairi have feelings for each other. But Riku soon finds that a simple contest for five year-olds might actually help Sora and Kairi's platonic friendship. Sokai Oneshot.


**_The Staring Contest_**

**_Riku's Point of View_**

"Riku! Get up!" a voice shouted, waking me from my slumber. My eyes ease open as I remembered my dream. I dreamed that the Organization was cosplaying a bunch of Final Fantasy characters. Don't ask me why.

"Riku!" Sora, my best friend, shouted in my ear. I swear Sora, one of these days I'm going to take my Keyblade and...

"Sora, I'm awake. Get out of my room," I growl, the fog in my brain lifting. I raised an eyebrow at a thought. "How did you even get into my room?"

Sora smirked. "Your mom let me in," Of course. Remind me to lock my door more often. "Kairi and I have been waiting for a half an hour for you. You know how impatient Kairi is. She gives me the death glare!"

Ah yes, Sora going on his usual rambling on Kairi. See, Sora has a crush on Kairi for God-knows how long. I realized a while back that Kairi likes Sora back. Now, I used to have a crush on Kairi, but I've moved on.

I just wish that those two would get a move on.

Despite the fact that Sora and Kairi like other, they are totally oblivious to each other's feelings. I would encourage Sora to make his move and then he totally chickens out, and the same thing happens with Kairi. So, I guess I have to step in and become matchmaker.

By the time I'm done thinking at this point, Sora is still talking about Kairi. I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Sora, stop talking about your girlfriend and get out of my room so I can get ready."

Sora pushed my hand away, stuttering. "Wha...I-no! Kairi is not my girlfriend!" He ran out of my room, the look on his face priceless.

At least one good thing came from Sora and Kairi being totally oblivious; it's fun to tease them about it.

I got out of bed, dressed, you know, the usual morning routine. Sora was sitting on the couch when I finally got down stairs. He had the TV on. I swiped the remote from his hands. "You can watch TV at your house," I said, annoyed.

"I don't wanna face Kairi's wrath," Sora whined.

"Too bad," I grabbed him by his black hoodie, pulled him off the couch, and dragged him out the door of my house. Sora was trying to get out of my grip, but I was stronger this time, so he failed.

We finally reached Sora's house, which I didn't even bother to knock or ring the doorbell. I just threw open the door and pushed Sora into the house. Kairi was there, lazing on the couch. She sat up to see us.

"It's about time!" Kairi exclaimed, irritated.

Sora scratched his head. "Sorry Kai, Riku is a heavy sleeper."

I rolled my eyes. "No Sora, you're the heavy sleeper! I had dragged you out of your bed, out of your house, onto your front lawn with the sprinklers on, and you still didn't wake up."

Kairi laughed while Sora turned red. "I thought I told you not to say anything about that!" Sora whispered harshly.

I simply ignored him as I sat on one of the couches. Suddenly, something got caught in my eye, I don't what it was, but my hand went straight over my eye to get whatever was stuck in it. "Ugh," I groaned as my eye slightly burned with irritation.

"You okay?" Kairi asked in concern.

"Yeah, I just got something in my eye," I responded. I continued rubbing my eye. "So, what do we do?"

Sora plopped down next to Kairi on the couch opposite of me. "Hm..." He pondered on about what to do. My eye flickered towards the ground, then back to Sora. For a moment I thought he had dirty blonde hair, but I blinked and his hair was back to its usual brown. This isn't the only time this happened to me. Last week I could have sworn that Kairi had pale blonde hair for a second.

"I know!" Sora snapped his fingers. "We haven't had a staring contest in a while. Why don't we have another one?"

I, Riku, am the champion of staring contests. I would be glad to crush Sora at another staring contest, if it weren't for one thing... "My eye is irritating me, Sora. There's no way I'm doing a staring contest, today."

Kairi smiled. "That's okay Riku. You'll just watch us and see who blinks first."

Oh joy, I know how this going to turn out. Sora is going to blush like mad and lose to Kairi because he can't look at her without being embarrassed about it. Sora and Kairi turned to face each other on the couch. I could already see Sora turning red.

I sighed. "Okay, start now."

Sora shifted a little as the staring contest began. He never took his eyes off of Kairi's. In fact, he seemed a bit different somehow. I continued observing the scene before me as I rubbed my irritated eye. Kairi looked a little uncomfortable at Sora's gaze. I wasn't really even paying attention anymore. I pulled out my phone for any messages. I set the phone down and return to looking at my two best friends staring at each other.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Sora was grinning deviously, and Kairi looked nervous. To top it all off, he was actually leaning closer to her. My jaw dropped to floor; he was finally making his move! I quietly grabbed my phone and turned on the camera. I'm happy for my friends and all, but I need the blackmail as revenge for when Sora pushed me into the ocean last week. It was cold, and windy out, not the best combination.

Kairi was surprised when Sora pulled her into a lip lock. Huh, and usually, I thought it would've Kairi to make the first move. Neither of them blinked at all the entire time. Sora was staring at her, expecting her to give in. Kairi wasn't like that though. Her persistence drove us crazy as kids, and now even as teenagers. She tried to push him away, but it resulted in Sora tightening his grip. Sorry Kairi, you may be a Princess of Heart, but you're going up against a strong Keyblade wielder. The odds are certainly not in her favor today.

But they are in mine. My two best friends finally get a move on, and I get blackmail. I snapped a few pictures, but that didn't stop Sora from kissing Kairi. Oh no, in fact, he basically starts a makeout session with her; their eyes open. I guess Kairi has wanted this for so long (eight years probably), that she just gave up and closed her eyes. I was sitting here, in the background, watching my friends makeout in front of me. It was at that moment I realized something.

My best friend has finally won a contest, and with the most clever strategy. I give Sora props for that.

As soon as Kairi lost, Sora pulled away from her, a smirk on his face. "I won," he said simply. Kairi was red as a tomato.

"You cheated!" she pouted, punching Sora in the arm.

I cleared my throat, reminding them of my presence. "Wow, Sora. I didn't think you had the guts to even get near Kairi, much less kiss her."

Sora sent me a death glare. "Well, it was the best idea I've ever had." His eyes went to my phone in my hand. "What did you do?"

I smirked. "Well…I'm pretty sure no one would believe the fact that you kissed Kairi, so you are welcome."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "Give me that phone Riku!" Sora lunged for the phone, I quickly dodged him.

"Sora, are you really going to spend your time trying to get these photos and not spend time with your girlfriend over there?" I pointed to Kairi, who was still red.

He caught onto my words. "She isn't even my girlfriend yet!"

"'Yet' being the key word here,"

After Sora tried and failed miserably to get my phone, it had gotten dark, so I went home. As I walked out of Sora's house, I looked into the window to see Sora and Kairi kissing again. I smiled as I walked to my house, but another realization dawned on me.

I was now a third wheel.

Author's Note: Hey, what's up? My first fanfiction written since getting this account. I loved writing in Riku's point of view, mostly because is it rare I read fics that are in Riku's view.

Sad to say, this fanfiction was unfinished and in storage for about a year. I found it, and decided to finish it. Please review, it'll make my day. ^w^


End file.
